This Gift
by Gato9
Summary: This is an entry for Buka2000's contest. My second songfic!! This is Christmas songfic. By the song This Gift by 98 Degrees! Takeru wants to give Kari a gift. But has no clue of what to give her. Something comes up. What can it be? Enjoy and r/r please!


This Gift  
By: Gato_9  
  
Discalimers: The song This Gift does not belong to me, it belongs to 98 Degrees. Digimon does not belong to me, it belongs to Fox and Saban.  
  
Okay... This is some what a tearjerker. Umm... I guess you can say a happy or sad tearjerker... I dun know! Maybe it's not even a tear jerker at all! But who cares! A cute lil Takari. Whoever read my first songfic, Shape of my Heart, this isn't anything like that! It is my second songfic and I'll apreciate it if you reveiwed! Thanks! O yeah, if ur too lazy to read the disclaimers, the song is This Gift by 98 Degrees. And since Christmas is coming closer and closer, it's a Christmas fic too! Enjoy!  
  
  
~!*This Gift*!~  
  
  
~The snow is falling~  
~The city is white~  
  
  
A women at the age of 26 looked out the window and sighed. Snow was falling gently down. A white Christmas. She smiled and ran to her older brother; who she was living in the same apartment with.   
  
"Tai!" she cried running into the kitchen.  
  
His eyes averted upward to see her long hair falling as she stopped to smile.  
  
  
~Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight~  
  
  
Today was Christmas Eve and Kari Kamiya was as excited as could be. Tomorrow, both Tai and Kari were throwing a huge Christmas party at their very own apartment! It was for the DigiDestined only. For everybody, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, Yolei, Davis, Cody, and last of all DigiDestined that she had loved for the past 5 years; Takeru.  
  
"Yeah?" Tai asked looking back down at the papers he had in his hands.  
  
"It's going to be a white Christmas!" she said her eyes brightly shining as she saw her brother's head snap back up in surprise.  
  
"Really!?"  
  
  
~And we're all alone~  
~There's no ones home~  
  
  
Tai and Kari rushed to the window. Tai gasped. Everything was coated in a carpet of pure white snow. It was beautiful... Everything shoned so brightly.   
  
"We're gonna have a heck of a time tomorrow, Kari."  
  
~  
  
  
~Your finally in my arms again~  
  
  
A boy with blonde hair at the age of 25 walked in the mall looking at almost every shop in there. He had to find something nice for Kari. He had almost everything planned out. He would have her close in his arms, then give her his present. How surprised she would be.  
  
  
~The night is silent and Christmas is here~  
  
  
Takeru looked gratefully at the last shop. Nothing good enough for her. Everything was so perfect in that shop. Yet, it still was not good enough. Not for his perfect little angel of light. They had so many beautiful glass scultptures. Even a stunning angel that held a necklace. It was glass as well but it stood out from all the others. Christmas was tomorrow and yet, Takeru, still didn't have a present yet.  
  
  
~I couldn't ask for more then heaven is near~  
~Cause I love you girl~  
  
  
Takeru stopped by the angel and looked at it closly. It's hair was long and seemed to flow even though it was glass. Her features were so beautiful Takeru had to look away for a while feeling kind of dirty to stand before such a wonderfully made sculpture. Takeru checked the price. Nothing that he couldn't afford. Though it costed a small fortune. Takeru smiled, he had found a gift. But still he felt as though it was not enough.  
  
"Umm... I'de like to purchase this," Takeru told the cash register.  
  
She smiled and nodded as he handed her his cash and she carefully wrapped it up in such elaborate wrapping paper.  
  
  
~I always will~  
~And now I know the moment is right~  
  
  
As Takeru stepped out of the shop, something hit him. It made him feel so dumb for not thinking of it sooner. Hiw could he not have asked her at least one year ago? Yet, the timing was so right.   
  
  
~I've been waiting to give this gift tonight~  
~I'm down on my knees, there's no better time~  
~It's something to last for as long as you live~  
  
  
Takeru nodded as he finally made his decision. Everything seemed to add up so perfectly. She would think this was her present. But the full blow of Christmas was yet to come.  
  
  
~Tonight I'm gonna give you~  
~All my heart can give~  
  
  
Takeru almost ran to the store in anticipation.  
  
  
~I thought I'de give you something shiny and new~  
  
  
Takeru was thinking while he was driving to the store, he was going to get something so bright and so new, that it would blow her away. Yet, now he knew what he had to get her.  
  
  
~I'll try to find something worthy of you~  
~But I realize~  
~When I looked inside~  
~There's somethings that money can't buy~  
  
  
Takeru wanted to get her something spetacular. Something so awesome and great. But when he looked down the glass compartment, he knew he had to get her this. It wasn't about the money, but the meaning of this gift. Money could never buy this meaning. And never would anything like this ever happen again because he loved her too much for it.   
  
  
~I feel the magic, whenever your near~  
~I feel it even more this time of the year~  
  
  
Takeru knew it now. Christmas was just the right time for them. They couldn't have it some other day. It had to be tomorrow when he had to do this.   
  
  
~Cause I love you girl~  
~I always will~  
  
  
Takeru now silently vowed nothing could ever happen between them. That whatever happened, they'll do it together. Takeru stood up and talked to the cash register. He nodded and the cashier nodded, smiling, reached down and pulled it out. Slowly, Takery looked at the price. It costed a fortune. Quiet a hefty load. But Takeru knew he had to do it. And Takeru could afford it. After all, he had been saving up money for this ever since they first dated. Takeru smiled and wrote the check.   
  
  
~And now I know the moment is right~  
~Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight~  
~I'm down on my knees, there's no better time~  
~It's something to last for as long as you live~  
~Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give~  
  
  
Takeru rushed out of the mall and drove the car all the way back to his apartment. Tomorrow, was going to be the most wonderful time of both their lives.  
  
~  
  
Kari came out of her room and self cautiously touched her hair. Tai saw that and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Kari! You look beautiful, just like the angel you are."  
  
"Really? Thanks Tai. You're always my favourtie brother!" Kari cried.  
  
"Kari, I'm your only brother," he reminded.  
  
Kari scowled playfully and pushed him gently.  
  
"Do you think Takeru wil llike this?" she asked fingering the silver dress.  
  
Her hair was curled to wave perfectly. It flowed and seemed to be alive and keep growing, yet staying in it's same place. She smiled and her lipstick shone a light pink. Her dress was the brightest feature. It was made from silk. A light silver shone brightly and it silver strings criss-crossed at the back. It was a spagehtti strap style and it stopped above her knee. The shoes she wore were very high high-heals. It was coated with a soft silver. The straps criss-crossed and locked at her ankle so it looked wonderful with her dress.  
  
Tai eyed her, "Don't worry Kari, he'll love you even if you were an ugly witch."  
  
"Tai!" she cried.   
  
  
~You know I've always been true to you~  
~And you know that I'm the one you could talk to~  
  
  
"I'm kidding Kari! I think you look stunning."  
  
"Thanks Tai. I can always turn to you with my problems."   
  
*knock knock*  
  
"The guest are here!" Kari cried running to the door.  
  
'Wow, I wonder how she can do that with those heals on,' Tai thought amazingly.  
  
"Sora! Your the first here!" Kari cried.  
  
"Hi Sora..." Tai said.  
  
"Hi Taichi-san!" Sora said hugging him.  
  
"Oooh! Kari you look so beautiful in that dress!" Kari nudged her, "Wait till Takeru gets a load of you!"  
  
Kari blushed crimson, matching the colour of her eyes. Sora merely laughed. Soon all the guest apeared and Davis was almost drooled when he saw Kari. Yet she kenw he was joking because Davis told her, he now knew after the adventures in the DigiWorld; that he only liked her as a friend and nothing more. Now Kari was wondering where Takeru was.  
  
  
~Anytime, anyplace or anywhere~  
  
  
Finally a knock on the door drew Kari there quicker then anybody.  
  
"Takeru!" she cried flinging the doors open and grabbing him in an embrace.   
  
"Hi Kari..." he whispered.  
  
"Come on Takeru! We couldn't start dinner without you!"   
  
Kari lead him to the table filled with such wonderful scents. Sora had even been thoughtfull enough to bring in a dozen of flowers.   
  
After they were all done stuffing their stomach's full, it was time to give each other their presents. Takeru pulled her onto his lap when they were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Takeru! I have to open yours!" she cried.  
  
"Not until last." Takeru said firmly.   
  
Tai had thoughtfully gave her a teddy bear that had a heart in the middle that said, "Luv ya sis" Sora had given her white jeans that she had wanted but could never find. Mimi had given her new shoes while Joe gave her a new pair of sunglasses. Izzy gave her a necklace and Yolei had given her a bracelet. Davis was so thoughtful that he gave her a new hair clip to hold back her now long hair. Matt gave her perfume and shrugged saying, "I'm not very good at present choosing." Kari had gave him a peck for it anyways. Now it was Takeru's turn.  
  
  
~You know that I'll always be there!~  
  
  
"This better be good buster for me waiting so long!" she said as takeru handed her the bulky gift.  
  
Kari smiled and carefully unwrapped the ribbon as Takeru let her sit down on the couch and not his lap. It came loose and she gasped. It was a glass sculpture. It was so beautiful...  
  
"Takeru!" she cried.  
  
"Wait... That's not all Kari."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
~Cuase I've been waiting to give this gift tonight~  
~I'm down on my knees there's no better time~  
~It's something to last for as long as you live~  
~Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give~  
  
  
Takeru smiled.   
  
"I've been waiting so long for the perfect time to do this Kari. Now it's here and I can't back down. I love you Kari and you know that. For 5 years I was tempted until finally, the answer is clear."  
  
Takeru kissed her gently on the lips and got down on one knee. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the velvet box.  
  
"Kari, will you marry me?"   
  
  
~Cuase I've been waiting to give this gift tonight~  
~I'm down on my knees there's no better time~  
~It's something to last for as long as you live~  
~Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give~  
  
  
Kari gasped and held her hands up to her face. tears poured down her eyes as she nodded vigorously.  
  
"Of course Takueru! You never even had to ask!" Kari cried feeling the cool diamond ring slip onto her finger.   
  
It was set with five small silver diamonds on the outside. And in the middle, a blue saphire rested in place. To shine, glitter, wink and remind her how much Takeru loved her.  
  
"Takeru... This must have costed you a fortune!" she cried holding it up to see it better.  
  
Everybody in the room was in tears and clapping.   
  
"Anything for you," Takeru said through the roar of clapping.  
  
"I loved you through everything! I put your life in front of mine Takeru. I will never be with anyone else then you!"  
  
Kari and Takeru kissed and everybody crowded around them to say their congragulations. Takeru was right. It was the best night of both their lives.  
  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
Wow... This took me a while to write... But this is my faveourite fic out of the rest! O my gosh... I never knew this would turn out so great! *sniffles in joy* If that was real, I would be crying my eyes out. Man... This isn't depressing, just so beautiful. I can't beleive I, ME an 11 year old girl wrote this! O geez... O geez.... This song just ties in so beautifully! *sighs* please r/r! thx to all my supporters! I got so many wonderful reveiws on my first songfic that I decided to write this one. Wow... I can't beleive this... *fades away* Reveiw please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! Ja ne! 


End file.
